


Oh! You Pretty Thing

by Aquielle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, I was having a bit of a Lolita!Will moment, M/M, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquielle/pseuds/Aquielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will misbehaves to get the attention of his headmaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh! You Pretty Thing

**Author's Note:**

> A thousand blessings upon the home of ProxyOne who has mad beta skills and is a generally fantastic human being.

Hannibal wasn't the type of headmaster to go out of his way to punish small infractions, and he never played favorites. Tough but fair, as the Americans say. But whenever this particular student appeared at his office door, note in hand, he knew all thoughts of fairness and professionalism went out the window.

  
Will Graham was the type of student who made teaching both a joy and a constant struggle. He was the top of his class, but his intelligence led to being constantly bored with his studies and deliberate bating of his professors. He was terribly bratty and it only served to accentuate how achingly beautiful he was when he would pout. For all his promises to do better and be good, he would somehow always end up across the desk looking entirely too pleased with himself.

  
Hannibal looked over the scrawled note as Will stood before him with a smirking expression. "Mr. Graham, it says you have been sent to me for sleeping in class and insubordination. How did Professor Moller not notice the alcohol on your breath? You could have made it a trifecta"

  
"I haven't seen you in three weeks," Will sulked. "I started to think that the only way to capture your attention would be to do something truly awful".

  
Hannibal sat back and let the scent of cheap blended whiskey and petulance permeate the room. The desire to stalk around the desk and pull those chestnut curls straight, to watch the boy's back bow almost overwhelmed his better judgment. "And where did you get the whiskey, Mr. Graham?"

  
"I couldn't say"

  
"Is it reprimand for your co-conspirators you are concerned with, or the damage being a snitch might inflict upon your reputation?"

  
Will's face broke out into a full smirk."Little of both, Headmaster," he laughed.

  
"Then you alone shall bear the full weight of my attention for this crime." Hannibal unbuttoned his cuffs and slowly folded his sleeves up. "Come here, William".

  
Will blinked slowly and cast his eyes down to the floor, creating ebony half moons of eyelashes on his face. He moved forward, around the desk to stand at his headmaster's feet.

  
"What do you think your punishment should be?"

  
The response came out with barely any air behind it. "Anything you think is fair, sir".

  
"What if I told you to get out? What if I said you were to report back to your teacher as I grow weary of doling out punishments that clearly have no rehabilitative effect on you?" Normally he wouldn't allude to such cruelty, but it was worth it for the soft wanting sound that escaped his student's lips.

  
"Please, don't," came out thick and low as his cheeks burned, all the brighter with the alcohol racing through his system.

  
"Only the illustration of a point William. My affection for you does not afford you exemption from the rules."

  
"Hannib..." Will shuddered. "Headmaster, I'm sorry. Please let me make it up to you".

  
"Assume the position Mr Graham"

  
This part always fascinated Hannibal, watching the boy struggle between the smug satisfaction of getting the attention he wanted and the embarrassment of being brought low, and yet still being so excited by it.

  
He watched as Will lowered his trousers and placed both hands on the desk in front of him, bending at the waist. The way the bright blue underwear clung to the curve of his backside brought a predatory smile to Hannibal's face.

  
He ran his hand over the swell of Will's ass, "Are you ready Mr. Graham?" he asked, sliding his finger under the edge of of his underpants before the boy could answer, cutting off whatever denial he might have made with a gasp as his ass flexed and relaxed, lifting in a wordless demand for more.

  
Hannibal pulled his finger free and smacked Will in one swift movement. Will barely had time for one gasp before the headmaster hit him again, in the same spot. Will jerked, skin flushing vivid pink at the edge of his thigh, and the sight was so appealing that Hannibal had to hit him again. Hand cupped to emphasize the sharp sound of his hand cracking over Will's backside, settling into a familiar rhythm; breath, hand, pulse, even the throb of his cock all in time.

  
The echoing smack of his hand was noisy in the room; Will's breath, in counterpoint, grew louder. Despite the darkening rose of his ass, both cheeks flushing beautifully under Hannibal's hand, his student was still silent, still proper.

Hannibal's next blow fell ruthlessly on the tender flesh at the lower curve of Will's cheek, the meeting of thigh and ass. Will yelped and pushed back as Hannibal beamed in triumph. Will spread his legs wider, whimpering under the increasing pace.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Graham?" Hannibal asked huskily.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Lecter," Will moaned low. "Oh, please sir".

Hannibal slowed his pace, kneaded the tender flesh and Will's tremors transmitted through his hand, like an electric current tying them together. His next blow was strong enough to leave a red, blurry hand print behind. Will gave a short, cut off wail and bucked hard. Hannibal ran his hand along Will's sweaty back and pinned him down, hissing as he felt the flex and give of muscles under his touch.

"Lesson learned, then," Hannibal whispered affectionately as he caressed the sensitive mottled skin.

Will's breathing was jerky and hitched, drawn out soft cries slowly escaping as he rocked against Hannibal's hand, flushed and frantic. His arms buckled and he collapsed helplessly across the desk, face hidden in his folded arms and sobbing.

"Beautiful boy," Hannibal breathed out, his sore hand coming to rest on Will's heated flesh, feeling how he still trembled and flexed under him as if still suffering under the blows. "Well done, William." He kneaded the swollen flesh, Will's sobs sharpened but his body remained soft and willing, back heaving with uneven breaths. "That's my beautiful boy."

By the time he slowed his hand Will's entire body was clenched, except for his lips which were open and slack, bitten and lovely. He placed a hand on his student's shoulder to bring him tall and turn him around, letting the smell of nervous sweat and arousal guide his hand to cradle Will's neck, to brush their lips together.

  
Will trembled at the light pressure and the part of pink lips. A haunted expression, a mingling of pain and pleasure, a sleepy soft loveliness in his eyes.

  
Fed by Will's open mouth and sweet breath kissed by whiskey, Hannibal's mind wandered to thoughts of making his student beg until he cried. He swallowed the aching sounds his student made as he pressed Will's bruised rear into the edge of the desk, the sweetness that made him want to offer the boy anything in the world.

  
Will's lips moved against his, tongue barely dipping into his mouth, gentle and sweet as he clung to Hannibal's shoulders. "Thank you, sir," he heaved into the hollow of the headmaster's neck.

 


End file.
